My 'Doctor Who' Dream  Oneshot
by TMNTEmily1999
Summary: ... I had a dream like this, a few months ago ... it seemed like a sweet story to write x


Dr. John Smith - an ordinary guy, in his mid 30s, working in an ordinary orphanage, in an ordinary little town. It had been almost 5 years since 'the incident' ... since then, he got to know all 12 kids who lived there REALLY well! The kid's names were Rosa (the Filipino), Riley (the Music lover), Sarah (The Ginger), Erica (Eric's athletic sister), Grace (The Leader), Jamiee (The shorty), Kiran (The Islamic one), Bryson (The Show-Off), Stan (the animal lover), Kyle (The Daywalker), and Eric (Erica's lazy brother). All were either 11, 12, or 13 years old. Emily was the youngest of the 12 kids. At 5 1/2 years old, she was everyone's favorite - including Dr. Smith's! He treated Em like she was the child he "never" had. Anyway, one ordinary morning, Dr. Smith gathered all twelve kids in a small storage room, located in the back of an orphanage. He didn't seem like his normal self ... today, he seemed like something was bugging him. The kids had SO many questions when they reached the storage room door. "What's wrong, Dr. Smith?" asked Kyle, the Daywalker. "What're we doing here?" they wondered. The doc had something VERY important to tell them ...

Doctor clicked on the light, and sat in front of the kids, with Em, the youngest, on his lap. Inside the storage room, Doctor Smith told a tale of a magical time traveler, called "The Doctor," and his many adventure through Time and Space, in his blue police box. The kids were facinated with their teacher's story! But, was he telling the truth - you could NEVER tell with Dr. Smith. But hell, after a story like THAT, anything is possible! "Follow me," Doctor John told 'em. One by one, the 12 orphans followed "Their Leader," just like baby ducklings following their mother. "The Mother Duck" pulled out a metal stick, with a glowing green light on the end, out of his light brown trenchcoat pocket, and pointed it at the back wall. "ALLONS_Y!" he said. He then told Emily to push on the wall. He put her down, and she toddled over to the large wall. The 5-year-old pushed the concrete wall with all her might - it opened immediately! Inside was a 1920s/1930s style playroom. (A/N: like Boo's room in Monster's Inc.) John Smith motioned for the surprised tweens to go inside. The stumbled in, and looked around - except for Grace, the oldest, who only said, "w-what ARE you?" Doctor John Smith turned around and looked straight at the child. "I'm the Doctor," he only said. "JUST 'The Doctor!'"

He sat in a small yellow chair, and put Emily on his lap, as the other kids sat around them, again. "y'see kids," the Doctor started. "I am a Time lord, and I used to travel in a Big, Blue, Police box, called the TARDIS." The kids looked at the damaged box in the back corner of the room. "... but, 5 years ago, it just ... EXPLODED out of nowhere! Sending me hurtling throught time and space. I eventually landed HERE, in your time, in front of this orphanage." The kids were silent. "So ... why are WE here?" asked Riley, an 11-year old who LOVED music. The Doctor sighed. "Well, timelords don't last forever, kids They have to die, then regenerate, all over again, and-" He paused. The kids began to cry. He put Emily down, and she ran over to her friends, Sarah and Eric. (A/N: funny THEY'D be standing together! XD) "You're leaving us?" they sobbed. "C'mon, guys!" The doctor said, trying to cheer them up. "I-I'll poof a present for you guys with my Sonic Screwdriver!" He pulled out the metal stick again. "Uh, what do you guys love more than anything?" The kids stopped crying. Emily walked up to the Doctor. "YOU, Docta!" she answered with her thumb in her mouth. The Doc tucked the Sonic back in his pocket, and kneeled down. He put his hand on Emily's shoulder, and cried happily. "Ah, I have an idea, let's take our last picture together!" The kids smiled. "Why don't you open that closet, Emilia?" The Doctor whispered to Emily, still sucking her thumb. (A/N: I don't know anyone who calls me that, but it sounds kewww!^^) She walked over to the small closet in the back of the room. Inside was some of the Doctor's clothing. Emilou giggled as she pulled the large, brown, trenchcoat over her head (A/N: my 3rd grade teacher called me "Emilou" ALL THE TIME!) Rosa put on Doctor's glasses, and Sraha tried on the 3D glasses. Kiran got the bow tie and Stetson, Riley got the Regular tie, and Bryson got the Fez. There was even a wig like the Doctor's which Grace took, while Erica fancied his black converse. DJ, and 11-year-old who has volunteered at the orpahage every weekend for the past 4 years, used the Doctor's camera to take a picture - only when he looked through the screen, he couldn't see the Doctor (OR the TARDIS, in the background.). it was like he was ... invisible, even thought he was RIGHT in front of him! "Uh ..." DJ started to say. He shrugged it off, and snapped the picture anyway.

*click*

FLASH!

Suddenly, the Doctor's pale white skin started to glow gold, and he was starting to fade (The TARDIS, too!) "NO ... NO!" he cried. Emily reached out to her precious Doctor, but the big kids held her back. "I don't wanna go!" The Doctor sobbed as he and his Tardis disappeared.

*1 Week Later*

All 12 kids, plus DJ, sat alone in the orphanage. they had NOTHING to do, for their miraulous Doctor filled their young, little, lives with LOADS of entertainment, for 5 1/2 years! Without him, they were bored outta their heads.

*sigh*

Around noon, a man in his early 30s, with Brown Hair, a Trenchcoat, a Fez, Black Converse, and a Bow Tie walked in. "Hello ... are you the orphans?" - "Who are you?" they asked. "Well ... I'm the Doctor!"


End file.
